Illumination
by NoOriginalityHereMoveAlong
Summary: Mirana/Alice. Femslash. Sometimes we need to shed a little light on truth.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any version of Alice in Wonderland, nor Disney, nor any other company associated with the AIW franchise

**A/N:** Thank you to my other half for the beta. The words spoke by Mirana at one point are loosely based on nicely sounding Latin words but they are not meant to be real.

* * *

"What do you dream of?"

The cold crisp air scraped her throat with every inhalation, the wind both friend and foe tonight as it both teased her with its icy breath and yet pulled back the curtain; the tapestry of stars littering the midnight sky winking their encouragement to plunder any truths from normally shy lips. The moss cradled her head, as soft as the finest pillow stuffed with goose feathers, the lush patch of grass somehow cushioning her lanky limbs as comfortably as the huge four poster bed that served as home each night within the palace.

Squinting her eyes, she saw the flare of each light in the sky, so close it felt as if she'd just reach out a hand she would be able to connect and grasp a piece of magic in her palm. Her hand stretched out involuntarily, seemingly almost brushing the impossible before a nervous stuttering titter squeezed out between her lips when only air continued to caress her fingers; Alice lowering the offending limb self-consciously.

Embarrassment creeping to tinge her cheeks, she listened to the sudden rustle of the autumn leaves around them, as if even they could not a resist a quiet chuckle at her expense. Mortified, she lay entirely motionless; discomfort paralysing both breath and thought. When her lungs were on the verging of bursting, eyes watering with effort to withhold an exhalation, she heard a quiet, "Why are you so afraid to act on that which lies within your heart?"

"Iamnot." The words burst out on a rush of breath, Alice's lungs gratefully gulping air they had been denied. Chest heaving, she tried to regulate her breathing, her lungs eventually accepting their mistreatment wasn't likely to be repeated. Gathering her scattered thoughts, she finished, "It is just that being in your presence can sometimes make me feel a little… odd."

"How so?" As always the gentle probing was as sheathed in steel as the magic housed in the Vorpal sword; both at the beck and call of their rightful keeper.

"You are so… so…" Her courage faltering, she bit the inside of her cheek, choosing pain over appearing foolish once again.

Almost at once, the brightest star flared overhead, the burst so bright Alice was forced to fling her arm up, shielding her eyes. The melodic sound to the left of her chimed in the breeze, the sudden gust sweeping them to hover over Alice's lips, her next breath ingesting the music of it; Mirana's laugh firmly lodging in her breast.

"What was that?" All unease forgotten in an instant, Alice warily lowered her arm, once more encountering the tranquil stillness of the night, the picture so unsullied by the brief occurrence that she almost questioned whether she had dreamt it.

"Veritae Caeleu Aether. Some say it is a blessing from above. Others talk about a rift between our worlds, that one day there will be a flash so bright, the magic which shields Above from Under will not hold its bonds and our worlds will come together in a mighty tangle. And there are others still that imbue this with a different meaning. They call it, to use your words, the Flash of Truth."

"The Flash of Truth?"

"Yes. One perfect moment where even time bows to the ones that witness this and grants one wish; one timeless truth that each reveal, if only for an instant. Then just as fast, it drops its veil over all of us once more, and we go on, still happy that as yet we've spoken what is truly in our hearts but also unaware of the knowledge. For even though we are privy to this greatest wonder, time cannot loosen our tongue to cheat."

"Then I will not remember what I speak?" Even near inaudible, Alice's whisper pierced the sudden eerie calmness, as if the world has stilled all motion and all breath.

"Not once what's granted has been taken. It is only but a moment that's suspended, almost as though we take a step outside the fabric of our time, beyond the boundaries of ourselves."

"How do you know when it is over?"

"That I do not know. As I have said, this sign is a blessing. They say it comes just once a lifetime, if you're lucky."

"When does it start?"

"I would imagine it already has."

The gentle laugh was lyrical again, this time a blanket which enfolded in its warmth, the heat nourishing the fragile stalk of feeling that has sprouted some time ago, whose roots had burrowed deeper every day, entwining round Alice's heart.

"Each day my affection for you flourishes, yet it is those same thoughts that make me draw away. I feared I was not enough when I arrived and when I thought that slaying the Jabberwocky would but quell these doubts, they only multiply each moment that I spend within your presence. I long to be your champion, your majesty, in any - - every way I can … those which I know are good and those which I do not understand. But …."

"B-but….?" The quiver in Mirana's voice – an uncustomary tremor – drew Alice's gaze; her eyes catching the queen half raised from her position on the grass, eagerly leaning forward, palm supporting slightly quaking body.

"Are you cold?" Concern immediately overrode urgency; the darkness of Mirana's piercing look instantly dissolving into tenderness the second Alice breathed her query.

"I've never been warmer. Please Alice, continue. For I fear if you do not, I too shall lose my courage to reveal my secrets."

"You have my services; I stand by you as they have always done, as they all do. What further need does one have of a champion? What can I, Alice Kingsleigh, offer you as queen? I do not even know what it is I want," the words helplessly wrenched from her, she lowered her gaze to stare at the ground, "just that I want… only from you. To know that somehow I am different, that I am not… Tarrant, or the White Knight or…" Feeling the clenching prickle in her eyes, she pushed herself upright, stumbling into an awkward crouch, "I think I…"

A gentle noose fastened round her wrist, Mirana's fingers fluttering along the beating pulse that hammered out a frantic beat.

"Ask me again." Urgency rushed the monarch's tone, the words tumbling out without grace, her body closing the distance till she knelt, almost as if in supplication, their dresses briefly coming into contact.

Bewildered, Alice raised her own gaze in confusion. "Ask what?"

"The question that you voiced before the flare…"

Moistening her suddenly dry lips, Alice swallowed, heartbeat stuttering in trepidation, "What do you dream of?"

Gliding the short distance between their lips, Alice saw the smile reflected in Mirana's eyes before the softest brush skimmed along her bottom lip, her own parting ever so slightly. A firmer swipe, a bolder stroke, and finally Mirana's mouth fully settled as if satisfied it'd found what it sought.

"Tis but an awfully long moment," lying with Mirana on her shoulder, Alice delicately combed her fingers through pale white tresses.

"But who can tell how long has passed when time does not enforce its limits."

"Then it would only be prudent to make the most of it, don't you think?" Flipping Mirana on her back, Alice's playful stare pinned the queen, her eyes discerning the lie within the truth, the truth within the lie. "After all, one never knows how long we have."

"Perhaps a lifetime."

Phrased as a statement, Alice heard the silent question. Bending to capture pliant lips, she whispered, "Mayhap 'tis why it comes but once."


End file.
